fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Magic(Lumina)
Description Chaos Magic(混沌魔法, Konton Mahou)is a type of Caster Magic that reflects the inner chaos within all humans, mainly the wielder's body, but this magic can be increased by the suffering of others within a certain radius on the battle field. If someone is suffering emotional/mental trauma, the wielder can grow stronger, using the victim(s)' pain to greatly increase the strength if the persons involved have enough dismay and torment stirring inside their soul(s). The wielder of this Chaos Magic is either completely in tune with their own selves and how they live their life, or is controlled based on their emotional stability. The angrier the wielder, the better the offense, fear increases defense, a calm and collective demeanor increases overall performance, while cockiness decreases over all performance, etc. Chaos Magic is formed when a mage is able to utilize immense amounts of darkness magic and eternano, while connecting to their very soul and emotional state. The form produced can be physical or illusionary and even form into people you or the enemy know(s). Destructive attacks are very common, useful, and are the most frequently used and can be used best in hand to hand combat by manefesting a weapon of any sort from darkness in one or both hands, giving the wielder one to two weapon sources. Chaos magic is often depicted visually as a black force or "shadowy" mist with glowing lights, like small orbs, that glow both bright blue and violet. The mist itself even glows to an extent with the same colorations illuminating it from its very core. This magic varies to different forms of spells: offensive, defensive, and suplementary, and can be utilized through either singularly using darkness magic, or combining darkness magic with another form of magic such as illusionary magic. The current wielder is Nahlana. A big weakness, or more so, a big risk with this magic is that the chaos that forms from the darkness of the wielder's own heart will slowly eat away at their own sanity. Making sure to have proper magic control is key in trying not to overuse it all at once in order to stay intact with that sanity for as long as possible before it inevitably shatters and they lose themselves entirely. It is inevitable that the constant or exstencial casting out of one's own pain and sorrow only for it to return to their body once again, giving a sudden jolt of anxiety and chronic depression, as well as, recreating past traumatic emotions as if they were happened all over again, and even taking oxygen out of the air when used, that the wielder will eventually not be able to control their mental state correctly if any of it at all once they've reached the stage of showing symptoms of mental decomposition. The signs are: sudden and unjustified emotional breakdowns, mood swings that can change over time or even in a single instant, becoming very morbid and loosing their speech pattern somewhat or entirely, developing facial or verbal ticks, growing urges to seek death or the death of others, and even complete withdrawl from the world for short to long periods of time. It is a morbid fate and magic, but the user accepts this fate before they are taught this magic by a sane individual who knew it before them who hadn't entirely lost their sanity to the darkness of their own hearts while teaching their desired pupil. The positives of this chaos magic is it brings about powerful emotional instincts: the ability to see clearly within their own chaos, and being able to sense other individuals' suffering and their chaos. Spells Basic Spells *'Chaos Cloak '- a spell that allows the wileder to hide or make an escape, hidden by a thick cloud of chaos magic that expresses a nuetral attitude. It also has a secondary option that creates the illusion of a dark cloak covering the wielder like a cape with a hood over their face. The cloth seemingly glows slighty depending on if the user is calm or fearful while using the cloak. *'Chaos Wall '- a defensive spell that is used to create a solid wall of pure chaos, basically thickened by density of the user's past suffering manafesting itself into the chaos to nullify attacks. The strength of the wall matches the emotional trauma the user has suffered and is suffering through at the time. If the user is fearful as well, the defence also increases. Moderate Spells * Advanced Spells *'Chaos Reign '- a spell that creates large flamelike forms of chaos magic within the wilder's palms and emits from their very being, even their entire body, usually the back and the hands, even the shoulders at times depending on the extent of the magic and how strong it is at the time. This is used to form large orbs of solidified chaos magic that surrounds the enemy and strikes them all at once, swiftly transforming the orbs into spears once hitting the opponent's skin. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities